Episode 1525 (3 November 1997)
Synopsis Joe insists Lorraine wears something smart for Peter's gig, and takes a dress off to be cleaned for her. He sees Mary working in the café and looks at her from a distance, and as he's staring, Sarah appears and asks him what he's looking at, as he seemed to be miles away. They chat and he explains about Peter's gig. She's keen to meet him and invites herself round to Joe's although Joe's not at all keen. When she arrives, Joe is cleaning the house and Peter arrives about an hour early. Joe is nervous, and says this is Sarah, and they have to go. Peter says he hopes they will come to his gig tonight, and when Joe says they're busy he asks Sarah to twist his arm. Peter leaves and Sarah is furious that Joe didn't tell Peter she is his fiancée. Peter goes out looking slightly bemused at Joe's new girl, and sees Mary in the square. He taps her on the shoulder, and she says hello reluctantly then runs away like a frightened rabbit! Phil tells Grant he is thinking of moving out of the Vic and could move back into his flat since Ricky and Bianca are thinking of moving out. He mentions it to Ricky in the arches and Ricky is upset and tells Pat that they are being thrown out of their flat. Roy is told that his and Pat's house is likely to be repossessed as it was used as collateral for the loan that they haven't repaid. Pat is not happy! Ian has a meeting with Annie about his interview with Polly, but in the middle of the chat he is interrupted by his private detective who asks to meet him as she has some information for him. They meet, and she has tracked down and photographed the woman who lives in the flat Cindy is using as her mailing address. She's Sally Fisher. Ian is not impressed that this is the only lead she has come up with, and he gave her the address in the first place. He asks if she's spoken to the woman and why not, then says they will have to move things along and why not offer her money to tell them where Cindy is. The private detective says this isn't a good idea, as it may fail and they will have lost their only lead. Ian asks her if she has a better idea, and says that if she won't do it he will have to find someone else. She says she respects his wishes and leaves. Meanwhile Annie tries to put Polly off interviewing Ian, but she says she already has an appointment to see him, and Ian promised to talk to her. Diane hears that Thomas is coming to London and wants to see her, and confides in Mark that she doesn't know what to do. He asks her if she loves him and how she would feel if she never saw him again, and she says she'd be devastated, so he says she has to find out what he wants. Lorraine goes to Peter's gig, and they chat while the other acts are on. Peter apologises to Lorraine for Karen, and then running out on them, especially Joe, when he obviously needed a father figure as he came to find David. Lorraine replies that it could equally have been her driving the car, and she's come to terms with it now, so he should too. She tells him about Joe's mental problems and Peter is very surprised to hear this. Lorraine then tells Peter Joe is engaged to Sarah and he looks stunned. He asks about Mary and Lorraine says they are just friends. Peter asks why Mary's so weird about it now, if they are just friends, and tells Lorraine that Joe and Mary shared a bed in Bolton. Lorraine's stunned. Credits Main cast *Lorraine Wicks - Jacqueline Leonard *Joe Wicks - Paul Nicholls *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Pat Evans - Pam St Clement *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Annie Palmer - Nadia Sawalha *Polly Becker - Victoria Gould *Diane Butcher - Sophie Lawrence *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty Guest cast * Peter - Mark McKenna Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes